


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, CEO Choi Siwon, Ceo Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun & Shim Changmin Friendship, Cho Kyuhyun-centric, College Student Kyuhyun, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Yesung, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Model Heechul, Modeling, Multi, Rich Siwon, Travel, Work In Progress, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**2:05 PM**

_"_ So I'm guessing the interview didn't go well,huh?"

Kyuhyun sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration,his cheek still stinging from he'd been slapped."That's an understatement Minnie."He said.

A slight gasp of surprise came from the other end."Really?!What happened?Are you okay?"Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's concern."One question at a time Changmin-ah."He said,barley managing to surpass his laughter.

Changmin let out a breath on the other end."Alright,sorry."Kyuhyun smilled."It's okay,I know that you worry about me a lot."

Changmin laughed."It's a good thing that I do!Where would you be without me?"

Kyuhyun let out a breathy laugh."Anyway,yeah I'm alright.So you don't need to worry about that."He heard Changmin hum on the other end.

"You sure?Because you didn't sound okay when you picked up."Kyuhyun felt the smile fall from his own face. _I really can't fool him can I?"_ He wondered.


End file.
